The present invention relates to a self-propelling agricultural machine, and particularly a harvester thresher with a working device such as a cutting table mounted in front of the machine and turnable transversely to a traveling direction. More particularly, it relates to such a self-propelling agricultural machine in which the working device has upper receiving openings for supporting pins connected with the machine unit and also has lower locking elements.
Modern harvester threshers are provided with extra wide cutting mechanisms for a high throughput. The cutting mechanisms are connected via fast couplings with the harvester thresher, so that for street transportation the cutting mechanism can be removed from the harvester thresher very fast. In addition to the fast couplings, devices must be provided by means of which the extra wide cutting mechanism can be turned relative to the harvester thresher so that the cutting mechanism substantially adjusts to the ground contour. Such a feature is provided in a harvester thresher disclosed in the German document DE-AS No. 2,133,746, which has an inclined transporting passage and a flange frame additionally mounted at its front end. Guiding rollers are connected with the flange frame and engage in guides which are connected with the cutting mechanism. Above and below the inclined conveyor, special locking devices are provided to guarantee a reliable connection of the inclined conveyor with the cutting mechanism. The central position of the cutting mechanism relative to the inclined conveyor is provided in this known harvester thresher by pressure springs which laterally engage the inclined conveyor. In addition to the disadvantage that the harvester thresher driver does not have any influence upon the inclined position of the cutting mechanism, a special disadvantage of this construction is that the turning device is very expensive and damage susceptible.